A Bad Dinner
by PrinceGoten
Summary: Chichi trys to make dinner...But will it go ok? Read to Find out! Please Review!


Goten grabbed a toy and started to play with it.  
  
"Hey! Let me play with that toy!" Trunks demanded.  
  
"No, it's mine!" Goten screamed.  
  
Trunks grabbed the toy from Goten and broke it. Goten looked at Trunks, a tear rolled down his cheek. Then, he busted up in tears.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, fine! I'll buy you a new one, an even better one, no wait.a real one!"  
  
Goten's eyes lit up in excitement.  
  
"Ok, that would be great!" Goten said.  
  
"GOTEN! It's dinner time!" Chichi called out.  
  
"Oh, I got to go eat, Trunks you got to go home." Goten told Trunks.  
  
"Well, can I come back later?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, maybe. I'll asked my mom after dinner, then I'll call you." Goten replied.  
  
"Ok." Trunks said as he hopped out the window and went home.  
  
"Goten, get your butt in here!" Chichi screamed.  
  
Goten walked out of his room and ran down the hall to the kitchen table. Goku and Gohan were at the table with a disgusted look on their face. Goten sat down and took a look at the food on his plate.  
  
"Nasty!" Goten thought.  
  
The food was rotten chicken strips covered in a green substance. Chichi came to the table with milk. She set one down in front of Gohan, Goku, and Goten. She then set one down where here plate of food was.  
  
Goten watched the rotten chunks of milk that were floating around in his cup. Goten nearly threw up.  
  
"Now, this is my attempt at making a great dinner, you like it?" Chichi said.  
  
No one responded.  
  
"Eat up!" Chichi screamed.  
  
"I'm not touching that nasty stuff!" Goten yelled.  
  
Chichi glared at Goten. She walked over to him and slapped him.  
  
"You'll eat it!" She said.  
  
Goten began to cry. Goku looked on, then he looked back at his food.  
  
"Chichi, maybe we should order pizza." Goku asked.  
  
"Pizza, Pizza!?" Chichi screamed.  
  
"Uh, never mind." Goku said.  
  
Goten started to scream.  
  
"Goten, shut up!" Chichi yelled.  
  
Chichi walked back over to her seat and sat down. Gohan picked up a strip then threw it under the table.  
  
"Gohan, I saw that!" Chichi yelled.  
  
Chichi walked over to Gohan and kicked him out of his chair. She started to hit him.  
  
"M-mom, stop b-beating Gohan!" Goten screamed.  
  
"Why does this always have to happen?" Goku asked himself.  
  
Chichi looked up at Goten then down at Gohan, Gohan was crying. Chichi slapped Gohan again and said, "Your seventeen years old, stop crying!" She slapped him again then got off him.  
  
Chichi walked over to Goten and pulled on his hair. She pulled him off his chair. Goten was on the ground scared.  
  
"Now you don't tell me what do to!" Chichi screamed.  
  
Chichi grabbed Goten by the hair again and dragged him to his room. She threw him into the room and closed the door.  
  
"Chichi, you have gone to far!" Goku screamed.  
  
Chichi begun to walk back down the hall to Goku. She grabbed Goku by the arm and threw him out of the house.  
  
She then locked the front door.  
  
"Gohan get up and eat!" Chichi said as she sat back down at the table.  
  
Gohan wiped the tears off his cheeks and sat back down. Gohan picked up a strip.  
  
"Gohan, no. you'll eat the one you threw on the floor!" Chichi hollered.  
  
"But mom!" Gohan said.  
  
Chichi glared at Gohan.  
  
Gohan then got down onto the floor and picked it up. He hesitated to bite it then he did. Gohan began to cough, then he threw up all over his plate.  
  
Chichi slammed down her fork and jumped up onto the table. She grabbed Gohan's plate and slammed it over Gohan's head. Gohan fainted, then fell off his chair.  
  
"It's just me now." Chichi thought.  
  
Chichi heard a slamming noise, then screams.  
  
"Mom, I hate you! I hope you die." Goten screamed from his room.  
  
Goku looked in on what was happening from the front window.  
  
"I'm a bad father." Goku thought.  
  
Chichi grabbed a chair and made her way to Goten's room. Goten was pounding on the door. Chichi kicked the door open and Goten went flying back against the wall. Goten started to cry.  
  
"You want me to die?" Chichi asked in an angry tone.  
  
Chichi picked up a couple of Goten's toys and threw them at him. Goten was now screaming. Goku came running around the house and up to Goten's window.  
  
"Stop it right now!" Goku hollered.  
  
Chichi looked at Goku threw the window.  
  
"Take this!" Chichi screamed as she threw a toy at Goku.  
  
It hit Goku in the eye.  
  
"Ah!" Goku yelled.  
  
Chichi walked over to the window and shut it. She then flipped Goku off. Goku started to cry.  
  
Chichi drew her attention to Goten. Goten got up and attacked Chichi. Goten was pounding his fists against Chichi. Chichi grabbed Goten by the hair and tossed him against the wall. Goten had nearly fainted.  
  
"Don't you ever yell at me again!" Chichi hollered.  
  
Chichi then grabbed the chair and threw it at Goten. The chair broke all over Goten. Then she left the room.  
  
Goten was left on his bed bleeding. Chichi walked back to the kitchen table. Gohan was just getting up.  
  
Chichi looked on at Gohan. Then sat back down at the table.  
  
"Mother, I hate you!" Gohan said.  
  
Chichi flipped over the table and attacked Gohan.  
  
Goku came running back around the house to the front window.  
  
"Stop it now!" Goku yelled.  
  
Chichi just ignored Goku.  
  
Chichi got one last slap on Gohan then she got off him.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone like my cooking!?" Chichi screamed.  
  
"Because your cooking sucks!" Gohan replied.  
  
Chichi looked back down at Gohan.  
  
"Oops!" Gohan thought.  
  
Chichi walked over to the closet and got a titanium bat.  
  
"No Chichi, no!" Goku screamed.  
  
Chichi walked back over to Gohan.  
  
"So my cooking sucks!?" Chichi asked.  
  
Gohan got up and stepped back, scared.  
  
"No mother, please don't!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Goku banged on the door.  
  
"Let me in!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Shut up Goku! Chichi screamed.  
  
Chichi then attacked Gohan with the bat. She hit him in the head. Gohan instantly fainted. He fell down onto the floor. Chichi continued to beat him with the bat. Gohan now started to bleed. Chichi got up and threw the bat at Gohan.  
  
Goku looked at the bloody Gohan and fainted.  
  
Chichi walked to her room. She laded down on her bed. Then, she went to sleep. 


End file.
